Behind the Glass
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: edward and bella are split up and catupured by scients that are studing vampires, when they are brought back together, they along with Rose and Emmett try to find away to get out from behind the glass. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Together again

Being a vampire is not what the stories make it out to be; well it's not that way anymore. Once upon a time humans feared us, we had the control. But now, the humans have found a way to track us and capture us, they take us to labs and do test on us, see how we interact with each other, how we mate, what the differences between males and females are, and the difference between animal blood and human blood makes.

How do I know this you ask? Well I have been living in a lab for over two years, in a tiny little cell and only being let out to hunt in a little enclosure, or for them to do test on. It doesn't hurt all the time and when it does all I have to do is hiss at them. I will not talk to them, ever, the other vampires that they have captures talk and communicate with the scientist but I want, and they ripped me away from my baby, my new born, and without me she died.

Vampire babies are a lot like human babies in that they need someone to take care of them, but vampire babies can't just have anyone take care of them, it has to be their mother or farther. They need us as we love them.

Today I was laying on my bed, not what a real vampire bed would be like, but it was soft so that was a start. I did what I did every day, stair up at the roof and wait for them to let me out. They only let three vampires out at a time and they had to be of the same sex, unless they were trying to mate us, so fare they haven't tried to force me to mate, but it's only a matter of time. A friend of mine, Rose, who was in the cell next to mine, they had tried to mate her with five different males before she found the one, who had been her mate on the outside.

My first mate had been killed by a group of hunters; he was trying to protect us, they grabbed me and when they were pulling and pushing at me, my baby fell from my arms. My Edward lay there, motionless. At first I fort them, would hiss and snap and struggle, but they would Taser me, and knock me out. After the first year, I just gave up, and let them use me. I would never see my baby boy or my love again, and a vampire can only mate once in their life span.

"Ok Bella, go on." Said Marie over the speakers as the door to my cell opened and I ran out to find Rose and Emmett. They were my only friends and that was because they were the only other Vampires I had seen in two years.

"Bella" Rose sang as she ran toward me, she was glowing and had a big smile on her face.

"Rosie" I giggled as she flung herself at me, "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Well there's two things, the first is that, after months of trying, Emmett and I are with child, look" she lifted her top and there was a little bump starting to form, she looked almost two months along, I was happy for her, but seeing my friend pregnant, reminded me that I would never see, or hold my own little boy again.

"That's wonderful Rosie, I'm really happy for you both." I told her, I looked over at Emmett and he had a smug look on his face, looking very proud of himself.

"What was the other news Rose?" I asked her, desperate to change the subject. Her smile fell a little, she and Emmett new about my past and that I would never mate again and that I would never even try to, this was going to be bad.

"Their bringing in a new Male, word is that he had a little boy. And they want to try and mate him with you." She looked down at the ground, Emmett was looking every were but at me. I gasped a little thinking for a split second that it could be my Edward and my little boy, but it couldn't be, I seen Edward falls to the ground, lifeless.

"Don't worry guys, they've tried to mate me before and it didn't work, and it's not going to work this time." I told them and took off into the man-made forest, finding my hunt so that I could head back to my cell and not have to deal with all this mate business.

"Bella?" my cell door opened a little and I looked up at Marie, she was standing there with the electro collar and leash. I rolled over and didn't look at her; I heard her sigh and her footsteps coming toward me. I struggle only a little as she put the collar on me, I felt like a dog.

"Please Bella, Please try and mate with this one, he's very nice, though he want talk to us either, and he has a little child, but we can't really see what it is, he keeps it tucked under him most of the time." She told me as we walked down the blinding white hallway to the mating grounds that they had created. "Ok dear here we go" she took the collar off me and let me into the room.

I ran and hid in the corner, trying to hind inside of myself, I didn't want to mate with anyone. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them, my hair hanging down like a curtain.

"NO Daddy, NO." I looked up when I heard the little voice yell, I sniffed the air, and gasped, I sniffed again and followed the familiar sent to the other end of the enclose. There was a man sat huddled with a little boy held close to his chest behind a big tree; his bronze hair shinny brightly in the sun that was streaming in threw the skylights.

NO!

"Edward? Anthony?" I asked in a soft whisper. His head snapped up, His eyes almost black, they narrowed, then, almost instantly they widened, and he shot up from his spot on the ground.

"Bella?" he asked, at the same time we took as step toward each other.

"But, But how, I saw them kill you" I said, my throat felt as though it was closing up.

He was shaking his head, still clutching the little boy to his chest. "They just knocked me out, when i came to, you were gone, and Anthony was lying in the grass crying. I looked for you all over, but I lost you sent and couldn't track you anymore, I thought that they killed you."

He was standing in front of me now, and before I could stop myself I lunched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him, holding him close, he had one arm around me the other holding the little body between us.

"Momma?" I looked down at him, smiling and took him out of Edwards arms, hugging his to tight, I was never letting him go again.

"Yes baby, mommas here and she's never leaving you again." I whispered to him, he clung to me, little arms wrapped around my neck.

I pulled Edward over to a little tree and we sat down, Edward sat with his back to the tree, me in between his legs and Anthony still clung to me.

"Are you ok love, they haven't hurt you have they?" Edward kissed my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"No, I struggled a lot when they first brought me in, but now I just kind of go with it, they get me food, and let me out to hunt, in the enclose of course. But I have a Friend Rosalie and her mate Emmett. They really helped me out, looked out for me, well we really look out for each other." I told him, playing with Tony's bronze hair as he napped in my arms.

"Good, I'm glade, I feel like I'm the worst mate ever, I couldn't even protect my family." he looked away from; I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at me.

"It wasn't just you, I couldn't protect my son." I held tony closer to me, and leaned feather back into Edward.

"Were stronger now love, and were back together and that's all that matters now." He told me, kissing my temple.

The scientist came and got us, putting collars on us, they tried to put a collar on Tony but I hissed and snapped at them, they just let me hold him after that. They took us back to my cell and locked us.

I forgot to mention before that male vampires were much larger then female vampires, Edward stood at about 8' 10'', were I as I was about 4' 5'', it was the same with all vampires, the male is bigger and stronger so that he can protect his mate and young. I curled up on our bed, Tony tucked in under me, and Edward laid down so that he was covering me.

I couldn't believe that in one day I had my family back, this kind of thing just didn't happen, not to me. I didn't want to sleep because I didn't wasn't to wake up and find that it was all just a dream. With Edward here with me in this place it was starting to look up


	2. The move

They left us in the cell for over a week, I don't know why, they didn't do that with Rose and Emmett. I didn't really mind, I like spending time with my family, but I couldn't relax because I knew that they were watching us, studying us. I wanted out; I didn't want my little boy to grow up in a cell and never really get to hunt and run. It made me so sad and angry, I tried not to let it show, but I knew that Edward knew that I was upset. Tony seemed find as long as either Edward or I were holding him, he had a little bear that he had tucked in under his coat when they were brought in. Edward said that his mother had given it to him the day that they were captured. I missed Esme and Carlisle, they were the best parents and teachers, Esme had delivered Anthony, and had helped me threw the pregnancy. They had been staying with them, and went out to hunt when Edward was shot with a dart, it made him drowsy, but not enough to knock him out so he held onto Tony.

"When are they going to let us out" Edward was pacing around the cell, male vampires got restless so easy. He needed out and to stretch his legs.

"Baby, please stop, you're getting yourself all worked up." I tried but it didn't seem to help.

"I'm sorry, but this is getting out of hand, how long are they going to keep us locked up in here? I'm going nuts" he was pulling at his hair and was wearing a hole in the ground. I didn't want to say anything, because male vampires when moody can become aggressive even with their mate.

The next day while Tony was still sleeping Marie opened the door for us, and before I could gather my sleeping baby up into my arms, Edward had ran out the door and was doing laps of the enclosure. I walked out with Tony cradled to my chest and smiled watching him. He looked so much happier now. Rose and Emmett wonder out of their cell soon after, I was still watching Edward, and shifting my wait from foot to foot rocking my son.

"Bella!" Rose sang out, I turned to them and held a finger up to 'shhhh' her, she looked down at my arms and gasped. I was about to tell her everything when Edward sprang in front of me, crouched down in a defences crouch. He let out a hiss, and then next thing I know, Emmett was in the in the same position as Edward and they were hissing at each other.

"Edward stop, this is Rose and Emmett, their friends." I put my hand on his shoulder and he straightened up a little.

"Edward, Bella did you say Edward, as in…" she didn't finish, her mouth was hanging open as she stared at us.

"Yes it's that Edward Rosie, and this is my little boy, the one I thought I lost, their ok, and their here." I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I looked up at Edward. The boys finally relaxed a little and introduced themselves to each other, after a while they got to talking and became good friends. Rose just loved Tony, though he was still a little shy around her.

"It's like a dream come true for you Bella." Rose sighed as we watched Tony running around with Edward and Emmett.

"I know, I can't believe that I have them back. I will never let them go again." I loved watching my baby and my love together, to know that I could just reach and touch them whenever I wanted.

"Have they tried to take him yet to run test on him?" Rose asked, I shuttered. They had tried when they were moving us, but there was no way they were getting him.

"They tried, but between me and Edward, they stood no chance. You will understand better when your little one gets here." I told and rubber her tummy, she was still little but was growing a little every day. She smile at her belly and looked up at Emmett, her eyes longing as she watched him play with Tony and Edward.

"I hope I have a boy, just like Emmett." She sighed, it was funny to watch someone so completely in love, and this must be what I look like to other people when I watch Edward and my son.

After a few weeks the four of us were all like one big coven, Tony, well he just loved all the attention, Edward said that before they found me, he would barely ever talk to anyone. But he was very much a momma's boy, he would follow me around, and Cling to me whenever it looked like I was about to live the room or his line of sight. I didn't mind I loved that my son new me right off the bat and that he still needed me.

One night while were out in the forest just after Edward had caught us our food, Tony was snuggling into me drifting off to sleep when the big steel door opened to revile Marie, and about 10 grads all with some form of a weapon, Marie didn't look happy and she finally moved aside and let these man in, Edward and Emmett sprang into action to protect their mate and offspring. After an hour of the males trying to fight off the guards, they had won and we all had collars on and were being lead back down the white hall way and out to a big truck that had steel bard and the same thick glass that the enclosure was made out off. They loaded us up and took off. I held my son close to me and Edward kept his arms around me, Rose and Emmett stayed close to us, not too close that Emmett couldn't spring and take down and attacker, but close enough that it made us feel safer, even if we weren't.

The truck ride seem to be taking forever, but I guess it seemed longer because we had no idea where it was that they were taking us. Edward sat very tense, he was rocking us slightly trying to put me at ease, but that was not going to happen, I didn't like it what I didn't know what was going on.

"Edward?" I asked, looking back at him, he looked down at me and kissed my temple, pulling me closer to him, though had this stage it was almost impossibility.

"Yes my love?" he asked, rubbing my arm and looking down at our son.

"I'm scared." I told him, he turned me so that I was sitting across his lap and Tony was cradled between us, Edward kissed me on the lips softly, he tried to smile but it didn't really work. Emmett and Rose had shifted so that they were closer to us as well. So far we had been in this truck from what I could tell for two days. We didn't talk all that much, and Tony Cried once so Rosie and I sang to him, he didn't like being trapped into little spaces.

"Momma, are we almost there?" he asked, looking up at me with his big golden eyes. I looked up at Edward then back down at my son. "I don't know baby." I told him snuggled back into my chest and took in a big breath.

"My legs are killing me, and I need to hit something, or someone." Emmett was wining and Rose just huffed, shifting around, we were all getting a little restless and moody.

"I really hope we do get there soon." Edward said, shifting under me.

I was watching the light that came in from the gap the flickers of light started to slow down. I sat up a little and the others all looked at me, the truck took a sharp turn, and then jolted to a stop.

"Finally" Emmett huffed. The doors opened and the guards pulled us out of the truck, I looked around me as the pulled us out, we were at the back of a building somewhere, some female guard tried to take Tony from me, and all four of us hiss and snapped at her, she just rolled her eyes, and had the guards hold us tighter, she tried again to take him, but this time, Tony snapped at her, his sharp little teeth sank into her skin and she screech out loud, Tony clung to me, his little hands wrapped around my neck. Guards swamped us trying to get Tony, I heard a loud snap and shattering, I spun around and seen that Edward had snapped the changes that were holding us down. He was snapping at all the guards and trying to shield us.

"STOP!" someone screamed, all the guards stoped, but they didn't take their eyes off of the angry and hostile vampire that no one had under control. I looked around the guards to see Marie, she looked to angry, she was glaring had the human that had been bitten, she was slowly turning blue, she would only be alive for about 5 more minutes, or venom travels fast.

"Edward! Edward look at me, no one is going to hurt you mate or your son." Marie was trying to calm Edward, and it was working a little, while he was distracted looking at Marie the guard had slipped a new change on him. Two other guards took away the woman that Tony had bitten, and the rest lead us into the building, and into a much larger enclosure than the one that we used to me in. it had a river and more trees, even to small dens. Only in this enclosure, one of the walls was glass, I couldn't see the other side, but I knew that whoever was on the other side of it could see us. I would be keeping my son away from that part of the enclosure.

"Wow." Emmett said in ah as he looked around. "It's almost like being home." He said in a quiet voice, I knew how he felt, it was almost like to forest that Edward and I had come from, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't home, it was a prison, were people would be studying us, and watching all the time.

"Bella, come look love, they have real vampire nest look." Edward was standing in the Dens door way, I came up next to him to look into the den, and sure enough, there was a big soft looking nest made out of soft fresh leaves from the top of the trees. Tony jumped down out of my arms and ran to the big nest; he rolled in it for a few minutes, then looked at Edward and I, a big smile on his face.

"Like nana would make us." He said, looking out past us, his smile fading, and his eyes grew sad.

"Come here baby." I opened my arms to him, and he ran into them, I hugged him to me, I missed our family too, but there really wasn't much that I could do about it right now, they had a way of knocking even Emmett and Edward out.

Marie's POV

I could not believe that that insufferable girl had tried to take the offspring of a vampire away from her! It is the first thing they told us after, don't get bitten, I still have known idea why she tried to take the Baby from Bella, she wasn't asked to, truth be told I think she was trying to act powerful in front of the vampires. She only has minutes left now, the male vampires Venom works fast.

Moving this newly formed coven from the research centre to the viewing centre was a challenge, but now they want have to be poked and prodded at, thought hundreds of people will be staring at them all day. They want be able to the people but the people will be able to see them.

"Marie, they're in, should we turn the den cameras on?" James asked, he was new but was willing to listen and do as he was told which I liked.

"No, let them settle in, and get used to their new surroundings." I told him, and walked into the viewing room. From here I could see most of the enclosure, all but in the dens and behind the waterfall. That was my idea, they needed a little privacy, I wasn't totally convinced that they were mindless monsters just yet.

I hope I can help them, maybe even set them free.

BPOV

Edward and Emmett went for a hunt to see what kind of animals they had set up for us, while Rosie and I stayed in Edward and my den and set up a nest for Anthony, he could sleep under me for ever, even if I wanted him to, I knew that I was in heat, and that Edward would be able to smell it within the next few days.

This part of being a vampire really sucked, no pun intended. It was like we were dogs, and had to have each other at a certain time, or we would have to wait until I went into heat again to try for another baby. Edward and I hadn't been together since before I was taken. And now even that he's back all we have really had was a few chase kisses here and there.

"Bella, Rose?" Emmett called out as our two strong males came into the den with a deer for each of us. Edward sat with me as I let my son feed first, I needed to get him strong again, so that he would grow up and be as big as his father, to be able to protect his family. Tony drank from the deer almost draining the whole thing they hadn't had any blood in three days, the poor thing was famished. Bella finished off what her son couldn't, and then moved onto the deer that her male had brought for her.

Rose, being with child almost drank two deer two herself. Emmett just smiled as he watched his mate with loving eyes, the love they had for each other surrounded them, and you could almost see it.

The two couples were sitting in the den when Edward started to sniff, he was sniffing around Bella and the den, but would always come back to his mate, a soft smile was on his face, Bella acted as if she didn't notice him doing this. Emmett seeing what was happening picked up his mate and took her to their own den.

Tony had fallen asleep and was laying in the nest that Bella and Rose had made for him, this was as alone as they were going to get and Edward was going to take it. Once Rose and Emmett had left, Edward shot as look over to Anthony, seeing him asleep in his little nest he looked back at me, a smirk playing at his lips.

"MMM, my love, your sent is intoxicating." And stalked toward me, I giggled a little, but tried to control myself, I didn't want Tony to wake up. Edward pounced on my, attaching his lips to mine, I purred and moaned at the sensations tingling all over me. It had been far to ling, and being heat only made the desire stronger.

Edward kissed up my neck sucking on my collar bone, sending chills up my spine. He ravished along the tops of my breast palming then. He ripped my dress over my head, dropping on the ground, giggled at his hard hands and his look of determination, he needed this, and he wanted this.

He positioned himself between my legs and ran the head of his throbbing member along my lips, I let out a little gasped and pushed my hips forward to meet his, begging him to take me. "That's it love, do you want me?" he leaned down and whispered in my ear, taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Yes." I moaned out, he smiled at me and slowly pushed his hips forward, his length gliding inside of me, together we moved as if we were one, moaning and purring, but not loud enough to wake our sleeping off spring. We moved as one, we didn't need to say anything to know that the other wanted to go faster or harder. We just knew, it was like we had never been apart.

The next night I woke up with over me and somehow Tony had made his way in to our nest and was snuggled in under me. I smiled at my little family. I didn't know where we were or how we got here but this was better than being out in the open with young offspring and other vampires that wanted to claim you as there's and kill your mate and offspring.

_Wow that was 5 pages and 2, 2900 words: P _

_Ok so what did you think? Yes no? Send me some love : D _

_Love_

_Lovemeemmett _


	3. truth and boardem

Being in a bigger enclosure turned out not to be so bad, it meant that we got bigger hunts, Edward was teaching Tony how to hunt, how to be sigh lent and wait for the right moment. Once a week they would put two bears into the enclosure, Emmett was fast and would take down one, leaving the other for tony to practice with, he was fast and would drag me out to watch as Edward would show him on a smaller animal, and then he would have his turn.

The scientist would always relies the animals close to the big glass wall, the four of us didn't trust it, so Edward and Emmett would scare the animals away from the wall so Tony could hunt them.

Rose was well on her way to being put on bed rest, her belly was now getting quite big and it was safest for vampire females to stay immobile while pregnant. But for now she was still wandering around with me, we would sit under the waterfall and talk for hours, or we could just sit and watch the boys playing and teaching Tony about being a male. Edward and I had mated every night that I was in heat; it was just a matter of waiting now.

"Momma?" Tony's mouth formed a little O as he held his arms up to me, I smiled at him and picked him, he rested his head on my shoulder, sucking on his thumb. Rose was watching us with adoring eyes, "This will be you soon." I told her and smiled wider. Edward and Emmett soon joined us behind the spray of the waterfall. The sun was starting to rise and I was starting to fill my eyes starting to droop. Edward smiled and pick both I and Tony up, saying goodnight to our friends and taking me off to our den.

I was asleep before my head hit the nest, Tony snuggled in under me and I felt the warmth of Edwards body press over us.

EPOV 

Watching my mate sleep was beautiful, I couldn't help but picture her with her full pregnant belly again, seeing her with child was just so beautiful. Anthony was snuggled up under his mother and I couldn't wait to see our newest child snuggled up and safe with their brother and mother. I couldn't help but smile some more. I fell asleep soon after my loves, my dreams of my love heavy with child and my son growing up strong and healthy.

I woke up some time later; Bella and Tony were still sleeping, looking peaceful as ever, they were beautiful.

"Ed" Emmett whispered into the den, I looked over at him what was he doing away from Rose as she slept. That was one of the most important things that a male should know, protect you mate when at their most vulnerable.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, not moving from over Bella and Anthony, just turning my upper body and hiss at him.

"Rosie wanted some blood, so I got up to get her some and, and, you have to see this Edward, its…I don't even know what it is." Emmett stuttered, he kept shooting looked over his shoulder. I looked down at Bella, if it was something that could hurt her, I had to know what I was up against, but I didn't want to live her. I sighed, I had to know what this threat was, I stood up, waiting for her to stir, she didn't only holding Tony closer to her. I got up and followed Emmett, he seemed to be a little unsure as we made our way to what we were calling the drop off, were the scientist would drop off food. And there were the Glass wall should be, I could see right through it, there was bars set up, in like a viewing area at the zoo. At the back there were some plastic chairs against a wall.

"Were in a Zoo, people are paying to see us, look." I pointed to a poster that was on the far wall.

'_See the vampires in their natural environment. _

_8:30 pm till 1am, see them at their most active. _

_The safest and realest way to see things that go bump in the night.'_

Under the righting there were scattered pictures of us, one of Emmett on a bears back, snicking his teeth in, another of Bella and I holding Anthony, then next to it one of me in a defensive stance with Bella and Anthony behind. Then one of Rose and Emmett, Emmett had his hand over Rose's growing belly.

"Oh My GOD, how could they, were not animals, they captured us, took us from our families, for some humans to be entertained?" Emmett was fuming, pacing up and down in front of the window.

"Emmett, we have to keep the girls away from this window, I don't want the humans seeing them at their weakest. Lets get back to them, get Rose a bird or something, hurry." I told him and sprinted back to my den, Bella was still asleep and Anthony was still snuggled up under her. I don't know what I would do if I lost them again.

BPOV

"So I sent Emmett out to get me some fresh blood the other night, and d=not only did he take his sweet time, that I feel back asleep before he returned, but when he did get back, he had brought me a bird! Can you believe it?" Rose and I were sitting under the waterfall again, we had found out, thanks to Rose that I was indeed with child again, so Edward wasn't really letting me do much of anything these days, Rose was going to pop any day now, so we sat and talked, and drew pictures on the rocks of the walls around us.

I wonder if there was any chance of getting some books in here? These dam scientist didn't have a clue about what we did for fun. In our den at home, I had many books, all different kinds, I preferred the classics, they reminded me of a time when I was still human, of my parents who I hadn't talked to since before I found Edward. I hatted that we stopped growing at 18, were as males stopped growing at 20. Being a little girl and growing up in the 1700's it was just so beautiful, and the fashion will never be the same.

"What's your favourite book Rosie?" I asked suddenly, cutting her off on whatever it was that she was saying.

"Oh umm," she looked a little startled that I had cut her off, and off guard. "Well I would have to say I love fairy tale stories, about princess, and evil whiches, and the handsome princes." She giggled looking out into the water. "Where did that come from Bella?" she looked back at me, eyes questioning.

"I was just thinking that it would be nice to have something to read, I'm getting a little board, there really isn't much for us to do." I sighed and got up, I wanted to see my son.

Rose followed me to where the boys were swimming in the river; I smiled and sat on the edge, putting my feet in the cool water. Rosie sat down with me and did the same. Edward swam over to me, while Tony was jumping around with Emmett, his little giggles filling the air.

"What is it love?" Edward asked, putting his hands on my knees, looking up into my eyes, I looked back into his eyes.

"Edward, I'm bored, I need something to do, a book, some knitting needles something" I begged him, he looked pained, he would try and get me something to do.

"Oh Bella I hadn't even thought about that, we don't have any close, of blankets of dippers, I'm going to have a baby any week now, Emmett!" she shrieked, though she did have a point, we needed to talk with Marie.

"Rose, I'll see if I can talk with Marie, or try to anyhow, just take it easy." Edward tried to calm her down, but to be honest I was right there with her, we didn't have anything in this place. I want to go home.

EPOV  
Bella and Rose were both stressed and homesick, if we were home now they would have the other females to help prepare for the baby, and they would be able to have the resources to make what there babies would need. I waited until the girls were taking a nap and Anthony was snuggling with his mother and teddy bear that my mother had given him before Emmett and I ventured to the big steel door at the back of the enclosure.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded pushing me a little closer to the door, I frowned at him.

I knocked on the door lightly, that light above it came on, and a small slot opened up, I waved at it, I didn't really know what else to do, "HI" I said slowly, I the person frowned and closed the slot, the next thing I know the door was opening and about 15 guards where there, Collars and chains came around us.

"Stop!" Marie moved around the scientist, Emmett and I didn't struggle, we just wanted something for our mate to make them happy. "Edward, Emmett, what is it?" Marie asked, I struggled a t little bit, I couldn't talk with the chains pulling the collars so tight. "Loosen up." She told some of the scientist. "Now Edward what are you trying to tell us?" I coughed and rubbed my throat.

"I need some things for our mates, some books for them to read, some classics, like Romeo and Juliet things like that, and um, Baby things, like blankets and toys , knitting needles and yarn and wool." I counted off, I looked up at Marie and the guards that had a hold on us, they all looked dumb struck, their mouths hanging open, I then realised that I had never really spoke to them before. I had hissed and snapped and growled but never actually said anything. Marie was the first one to snap out of it, she started to nodded, I thought her head was going to come off.

"Yes, that's fine, ill get that for you, Edward, you can talk?" she was trying to give me what I wanted, but she couldn't hold back the scientist in her, I didn't answer, I just nodded and looked at Emmett, he didn't like being so close the humans, they did smell a lot like food, like the best food in the world. "OK, well then, ill see what I can do, we should go, Emmett doesn't looked so good." She gestured to Emmett would was holding his breath and straining back on the chain and collar the held him. Finally the realised us and the moved quickly to exit the room.

"I hope they get the things the girls need, I want to make Rosie happy, but its hard when I don't have any resources, if we were home, I would have my little sister and her mate, she has two boys, and when our mother was still with, I watched them work together to prepare for the babies." This was something that I had never herd Emmett talk about before, he never spoke of his coven, or his life really before Rose.

"Emmett, what was your life like before you were taken?" I asked, he knew my story, I just wanted to help the man that had become like a brother to me. He walked back to sit in front of his den, he looked up at me, his face was set, I couldn't read it, and that must have been the way he wanted it, he didn't like to show when he was weak, no male did. 

"my coven was big, for where we were, my mother and father, me, my baby sister and her mate. We all lived together in the woods just outside of Paris Texas in the Gambill Wildlife Refuge, we were the only vamps for miles, it was too sunny and hot for most of our kind, we didn't really worry, we stayed away from the humans, they didn't even know we were there, Alice my little sister and her mate Jasper went for a walk one day, I had stayed in the den, I didn't have a mate and it was hot for night, it was cool in the den. I was watching TV, don't ask, when I heard Alice scream, our parents and I ran as fast as we could to get to them, I seen Alice, she was cowering behind Jasper, he was trying to fight them of, these army guys, they had tank guns and electric shockers, I grabbed Alice and hid her, the rest of us put up a good fight, my mother, trying to protect Alice got hit with a dart and the electric shocker, she didn't make it, when she hit the ground, my father, I'll never forget it, his scream, I can still hear it. Jasper ran to Alice I told them to go, I would hold them off, my father and I did, Alice and Jasper got away, but my father was overdosed on the darts and I ended up here." He finished, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe that he had been through so much, he never showed it, he hid it well, but that kind of thing must have been eating up inside of him.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, but I'm sure Alice and Jasper will be fine. And I promise after the children and are strong, we will find a way out of here and back to your sister. You and your family are more than welcome to join my coven; my parents always wanted more children." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, brother."

Ok well there's chapter three, show me some love :P

I'm sorry to tell you all this but I want be able to update again for at lest a week. Work and all that fun stuff life has to over is getting in the way, but I promises it will be a good chapter

Love ya

lovemeemmett


	4. edwards view

**Hey guys sorry about the really really really long wait, I don't know what to say other them i am sorry but I hope that you enjoy this chapter : ) **

Marie finally came threw with the items that Emmett and I had requested for the girls. Rose was over the moon that she could start to prepare for her first baby, Bella was trying to help her as much as possible. Bella was only showing the sliest bit; where as Rose at this stage of her pregnancy was almost twice Bella's size. Emmett had said this was because he only bread big strong boys to follow the McCarthy line.

Emmett and I didn't want to tell the girls that we were in fact living in a zoo like a pack of wild animals, it would just upset and anger them, and I simply didn't want that for my mate or Rose who I had come to think of as a sister. I also didn't want her going into labor to soon, and the fact that I had a feeling that she was caring twins didn't help.

One night while I was playing hide and seek with Anthony he had hidden behind a tree that was right by the drop off, i could hear from the other side of the glass wall people gasp and chat excitedly, the sounds of camera shutters going off, I had run in snatched my son up off the floor and held him close to me and hissed at the wall, these people should be ashamed of themselves, he's just baby. After Bella had seen me doing this Emmett and I could no longer hide what we had seen that day from our mates anymore.

Bella had been so enraged that the next night when we new all of these pathetic humans would come to stair at us she was going to put on a show. Rose took Tony and had a nap while Emmett and I stayed with Bella, she sprang up over the river and landed in a tree right next to the glass window and jumped down landing right in front of it. Emmett and I flanked her on either side, she got up close to the glass and turned her head to the side, she looked like a cute little puppy, I smirked knowing what was coming, she turned to the bolder that was behind her and picked it up high above her head, it wasn't really that big, but I did worry that she could strain herself a little an harm the baby, I let out a low hiss and she rolled her eyes at me and as hard as she could she threw the bolder at the glass. The echoing sound made the glass vibrate and that was about it. Other then the screams that came from the other side of the glass.

Bella who seemed quite pleased with herself skipped over to me and gave me a gentle kiss and smiled softly wrapping her little arms around me, Emmett let out a booming laugh at the small vampire and ran back to his mate. She hoped that that would give the humans something to think about, she may look like a child, sweet as sugar but do not underestimate her when she is angry.

"Momma look!" Marie had also gotten a few toys for Tony, his favorite were the building blocks. He loved to build up a tower as high as he could reach show us and then run full ball into it knocking it down. Bella smiled and clapped, that was his favorite part, getting his mothers attention. "Wow baby, good job."

"Baby did you want anything?" I asked her, she and Rosalie were putting together the last few things for when Rose finally popped, which both Emmett and I were hoping would be soon.

"No were good right now babe, maybe later." She smiled at me and went back to knitting a baby blanket.

"Daddy?" Anthony pulled on the bottom of my pants and held his arms up in a jester to be picked up. I picked him up and walked over to a spot on the ground behind a tree where the humans behind the glass couldn't see us. "When is baby coming?" He asked me, he eyes wide and full of questions.

"Soon buddy I promise and you will have to be a big boy and help your uncle Emmett and I take care of mommy and Aunty Rose coz they will be taking care of the baby." He nodded but still looked deep in thought.

"Mommy and Rosie look after baby, who look after me?" he asked, pointing to himself, I could see the panic start to rise in him. I held him a little closer and rocked him a little and kissed his for head. "Don't worry little man, mommy and daddy will still look after you, she will never leave us again, daddy promise." I did promise him this and I would do anything to make that promise come true.

Over the next few days Tony clung to his mother, Bella couldn't move without taking Anthony with her, she didn't mind, she loved it, but I was a little worried that he wasn't going to a just to sharing his mother when he only just got her back, this could get tricky.

Bella said that he knew that change was coming, but most of the change that he had experienced was bad and the one good change had been getting his mother back, it was normal for him to not want to loss that but once the babies came he would see that she wasn't going anywhere.

After one of the longest weeks of our lives Rosalie finally went into labor, and as soon as she let out the first scream Emmett Rushed her behind the waterfall which we had discovered the humans could not see behind, this was personal this was family and those humans were not going to be apart of it.

"Ok Rosie just breath everything is fine and going along perfectly, you're doing great." We listened as the to females talked panted and screamed behind the wall of water, Anthony didn't fully understand what was happening and every time Rosalie would scream he would let out a little whimper and hug me closer.

And finally after a long few hours of Emmett stressing and Tony question it was time to meet the newest members of our coven. Rose was laying on a small nest mad of the softest leaves and flowers we could find, her body back to a perfect slimness of a female vampire and in her arms were two perfect little boys.

"Emmett, you're a daddy." She whispered looking up at him, her eyes shining. Emmett gently kneeled down next to her and with the tip of his fingers traced a line over one of his sons cheeks. "There perfect baby, you are perfect."

Bella, Tony and I left them to have a little family bonding time and headed out to see what animals had been realized today, Emmett and I hadn't gone hutting yet and those babies would need some food.

Bella was happy, she was helping Rose learn to be a mother, her belly was growing every day and she loved having her baby back. I loved her back, even if we were in the zoo, I was going to find a way to get us out, I didn't want any of our babies to grow up here and be pocked and prodded at, they had tried to take the boys so Emmett and I had to rip off so limbs.

**So until next :) **

**Love **

**LoveMeEmmett**


End file.
